


We see things they'll never see

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [608]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Innocence, M/M, TT, i miss them excuse me
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Danny sait que Brane restera toujours innocent.
Relationships: Danny Blum/Branimir Hrgota
Series: FootballShot [608]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	We see things they'll never see

We see things they’ll never see

Danny ne peut pas expliquer ce que c’est que d’avoir Branimir Hrgota dans son équipe, mais il ne sait pas s’il doit le ranger dans la case malédiction ou porte-bonheur. Branimir est adorable, là n’est pas la question, mais Branimir est un idiot. Danny ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il a merdé sur le terrain, ou dans les vestiaires, ou à l’entraînement. En bref, le suédois cause autant de problèmes qu’il essaie d’en régler. Mais il a toujours l’air si innocent… Son visage n’a pas l’air d’avoir changé depuis l’adolescence, c’est la première chose qu’il a remarqué en le voyant pour la première fois, son stupide sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres, ses belles lèvres toujours rouges. Danny n’a jamais masqué son attirance pour le plus jeune, mais il a toujours caché qu’il veut lui refaire son éducation, ou en tout cas les principes de bases d’une vie de groupe. Non Brane, tu ne peux pas mettre le feu à la poubelle parce qu’il y a une araignée. Non Brane, tu ne peux essayer de refaire la célébration de Zlatan en sautant sur le dos d’Ante, même s’il dit oui. Non Brane, tu ne peux pas te teindre les cheveux aux couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel juste parce que c’est beau.

Et pourtant, le reste de l’équipe ne sait pas que derrière toutes ces mimiques innocentes se cache le vrai Branimir, celui l’attire dans des baisers pour amener sa main jusqu’à son boxer, celui qui lui murmure faiblement de le baiser quand ils sont dans leur chambre d’hôtel, finalement débarrassés du groupe pour la nuit. Et Danny aimerait que Brane puisse se voir comme ça, quand ses jambes sont ouvertes pour lui, quand ses lèvres poussent les plus beaux des gémissements, quand sa poitrine se soulève pour lui. Brane ne sait pas à quel point il est magnifique, même s’il veut paraître robuste devant lui quand il le baise, Blum sait que le suédois n’est pas moins innocent qu’avant, juste moins habillé.

‘’Non Brane, ils n’ont pas la tête à l’envers en Australie.’’

‘’Non Brane, tu ne tomberas pas enceinte, oui, même si on couche ensemble.’’

‘’Non Brane, je ne te laisserai pas.’’

Fin


End file.
